Blind Date
by DisneyKd4
Summary: She won't admit she feels lonely, but her friends know it. So they set Hermione up on a blind date. Not all that excited, Hermione agrees. Who will she find? And will she like what she finds? :/ One-Shot that I wrote for my english class, I got a good grade on it so I hope you all like :) Sorry it's not disney like my others


I disapparate to the Leaky Cauldron, making sure I still look decent after disapparating from my apartment. Everything looks fine, not that I honestly care that much. My current look was only a step above my usual to show I tried at least a little.

This was all Ginny and Luna's idea, and I am only going along to get them to shut up. Just because Ronald Weasley and I broke up a year ago does not mean I want to go around and date random guys then sleep with them. The blind date was supposedly mostly set up by Luna and her relatively new boyfriend, Blaise Zabini. I've talked to Zabini before and if it is one of his friends, this blind date might actually be bearable. Good looks and well mannered, I wouldn't mind going on a date with a man like that.

I walk towards the back of the Leaky Cauldron and enter Diagon Alley. The restaurant I was heading towards was a new establishment since the war. Missus Silver & Gold, a restaurant that all leftover purebloods always go to. The man I'm suppose to be meeting said he would meet me at the front of the restaurant at five o'clock exactly. It is five-o-three, and there is only one man outside the restaurant.

Draco freaking Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" I stop in front of the tall blonde and take him in. His looks mostly changed during the war, so he looks the same as the last time I saw him, minus the dirt and blood. His hair also seems shorter, my hair was currently still frizzled because of the humidity, but I've found several ways to wear it where it still looks decent. He is wearing nice robes like me right now, and doesn't seem happy to see me.

"Hello, Granger. Meeting your dear Weasel?" Malfoy smirks and crosses his arms, while glancing over my shoulder.

"Looking for someone, Malfoy?" I ask, ignoring the comment about Ronald.

"Yes, actually. It seems the girl Blaise sent is late," Malfoy says, confirming my suspicion.

"Shit," I curse under my breath. Malfoy gives me an odd look, after a second his eyes widen as he realized what has happened.

"No way, Blaise wouldn't set me up with, with . . ."

"With what, a _filthy mudblood_?" Crossing my arms and fixing a glare on the blonde.

"No, I've been past that stage for a long time. Sadly, I have seen your blood, Granger, and it is not dirty. Obviously blood means nothing if muggles can make someone like you." Draco says, trying to defend himself. It doesn't even seem like he realizes he complimented me. "I just don't see how Blaise could say I'd like you enough to go on a second date." There's the Malfoy I know.

"I'll have you know I've been on many second dates, Malfoy!" I say indulgently.

"Draco," Malfoy corrects, sounding like it's on reflex. I step back and give him a look. "Calling me Malfoy associates me with my father more than just knowing my last name is Malfoy. I am not my father."

It takes a second for me to wrap my mind around using his first name. I'd maybe said it twice? "Ok. . . Draco then," I pause, feeling the way his name rolls off my tongue. I've forgotten what I was complaining about now.

"Well, we still have reservations if you would still like to have dinner, even if it is with me." Draco remains passive, hiding his true feelings behind an emotionless mask.

Despite my better judgement, I smile. "Are you still planning to pay for both of us?"

Draco smirks and leans behind him to grasp the door knob. "Sure," he says. "Ladies first."

* * *

><p>I push the door open, laughing as Draco follows me out. It couldn't be more surprising to anyone but me that I actually had a good time with Draco Malfoy, on a date of all things too. He is charming and flirtatious, something Ron never was, and Harry only is with Ginny. It was nice to be the center of that kind of attention.<p>

"So," Draco says as we walk together towards the Leaky Cauldron. "I'll floo you?"

I stop at the entrance, and smirk. "Is _the_ Draco Malfoy asking to go on another date with me?" Draco reaches up and scratches the back of his neck. He isn't use to girls challenging him, I'm sure.

"No of course not, I was just -" I move onto my tiptoes and plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

This night is so peculiar, I am never the one to initiate a kiss, but I don't feel bad because he deepens the kiss right away. "Yes, you can floo me," I say when I've pulled away. A genuine smile showing.

"Goodbye, Hermione," Draco whispers, my name sending chills down my back. He leans down and kisses the edge of my lip, teasing me.

"Bye, Draco." I lean into him for a split second, kissing him for one second before pulling away and disapparating, leaving him wanting more.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all, just another one-shot, but funny story. <strong>

**My English teacher gave us a prompt to write a blind date between two characters. Of course I immediately asked if it could be from the same book. Once she said yes, I got to work. Mine ended up being more then triple the rest of my class, but hell its alright.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and a new chapter for Confused Beauty will be out by Monday if I stop procrastinating!**

**It's English Teacher approved too because I got 100 on it :)**


End file.
